Augmented reality and virtual reality systems may rely on an imaging device, such as a camera or a sensor, for depth sensing. A conventional imaging device in such systems may project light into an area and determine the depth of objects within the area based on light backscattered from the objects after the light has been projected. However, background ambient light and/or light of specific wavelength bands (e.g., infrared light) may interfere with image sensor measurements, particularly when such light passes through the image sensor and is back-reflected by components behind the image sensor, a phenomenon sometimes known as “package ghosting.” Thus, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for efficiently disrupting various light components received by an imaging device, including back-reflected light components, in augmented and virtual reality environments.